Love Letter 2 U
by GG Gijinka Girl Gato Girl
Summary: Hikari sends Takeru a love letter. Will he respond? (REALLY sweet)


Love Letter 2 U   
  


*****   
  
Hikari leaned back in her seat and pulled out a pencil. She looked over at Takeru who was slouching over in his chair. She giggled and started drawing little doodles of him and her holding hands.   
  
Takeru looked over at Hikari at the corner of his eye. He smiled.   
  
Hikari fineally shot up her head and gasped silently. I like him. No...LOVE him! she thought. She looked over at Takeru who was picking somethng out of his hair. Her heart pounded. "Ta..." Never mind. I'll wait until after school. No. I can't tell him. I know. I'll write a letter." she said pulling out a peice of paper. She pulled out her red pen and wrote in her best hand writing.  
  
  
  
  
LATER   
  
Hikari walked down the halls.   
  
Her friend Sakura ran up next to her. "What were you writing today in class?" she asked.   
  
Hikari blushed. "A letter to Takeru." she explained.   
  
"Really? What did it say?" Sakura asked evily.   
  
Hikari handed her the note. "I'm gonna put it in his locker. I hope he feels the same way." she explained smiling.   
  
Sakura handed her back the note and smiled. "You two look so cute together. I know he likes you too. Well, I think so. What is this gonna do to Daisuke, thought? We ALL know he has a crush on you." Sakura explained.   
  
Hikari giggled. "Break his poor little heart." she laughed evily.   
  
Takeru ran up behind Hikari. "Hey!" he smiled.   
  
Hikari quickly stuffed the note in her pocket. "Hey, Takeru." she blushed.   
  
Takeru looked at her. "You okay? You're face is red." he explained putting his hand on her forehead. "You're not hot." she smiled.   
  
"I..."   
  
"She's been becoming really hot now adays. You know how it's almost summer vacation and all. Summer time. HOT." Sakura smiled.   
  
"Oh. Okay." Takeru smiled. He looked over and saw Daisuke. "Oh great. I'll see ya later? Okay?" he asked. "Bye!" he yelled running off.   
  
Daisuke walked up and leaned on Hikari's shoulder. "Hey, Hikari. What's up?" she smiled.   
  
Hikari looked away. "Nothing much. I was just talking with Takeru." she explained.   
  
Daisuke nodded his head. "Well, I got detention. See ya later!" he then ran off.   
  
"You gotta turn him down." Sakura giggled.   
  
Hikari nodded her head. "Oh! Here's Takeru's locker." she explained. She pulled the note out of her pocket and hesatated.   
  
Sakura grabbed it and slid it threw the opening. "There." she smiled.   
  
Hikari gulped. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Takeru comes back." she whispered.   
  
Sakura and Hikari then ran off.   
  
THE NEXT DAY   
  
Hikari was late for school because her brother had to go to a doctors apointment and she had to go too. She slowly walked up to her locker. I wonder if he got the note. she thought. Hikari opened up her locker and looked in. No note. She sighed. "I guess he doesn't like me." she sighed again and put in her books. "I can try to find someone *sniffs* else who likes me." she explained. But I REALLY like Takeru. she thought.   
  
AT LUNCH   
  
Sakura sat down next to Hikari. "So did he respond?" she asked happily.   
  
Hikari poked at her peas and shook her head. "I don't think he likes me." she explained.   
  
Sakura patted her on the back. "Oh man. I can't beleive it. This must be heart breaking." Sakura exlained.   
  
Hikari nodded her head a let a tear roll down her cheek.   
  
Takeru walked by. "Hey, Hikari?" he asked.   
  
Hikari wiped away the tear and looked up at him. "Yeah?" she asked.   
  
"Can you get my books for me aftr school? I'll come by your house...better yet. I left a note. Meet me there so I can pick up my stuff. I got to stay after. Student Council." he explained.   
  
Hikari nodded her head. "Sure." she smiled.   
  
Takeru walked away.   
  
"That's the only reason he hangs out with me. Because he wants me to be his slave." Hikari growled.   
  
Sakura thought for a moment. Note. Hmm. Meet me there. That sounds fishy. she thought.   
  
AFTER SCHOOL   
  
Hikari walked up to Takeru's locker and put in his locker combination while holding her own books. She opened up his locker and pulled out his cooks and note. She closed it with her foot and walked out the door. "I'm no slave." she growled. "But I'm doing this because I like him. Even if he doesn't like me...it's not to dream." she sighed. She sat down on a bench and unfolded the note. It was in gold pen and wonderful cursive handwriting. She began to read and gasped.  
  
  
  
  
"He...he...he does like me. Oh, Takeru." she sighed happily. She held the note up to her chest and hugged it with her free hand. "The Pear." she said. She jumped up and ran to the bus stop.   
  
AT THE PEAR   
  
Hikari rap up and looked around. She saw Takeru leaning up against the railing at the end of the pear. The sun was about to set. Man. My bus takes too long. I should have walked. Hikari thought. She slowly walked up to Takeru and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
Takeru spun around and smiled at her. His blue eyes shimered in the falling sun.   
  
Hikari gasped. He's so hansome. she thought.   
  
Hikari's hair began to wave around from the sea are that was rushing. The wind blew hard.   
  
Takeru smiled. "You're so pretty." he blushed.   
  
Hikari set down the book on the ground and stood back to see his face with right in front of hers.   
  
He put his hand on her cheek and smiled. "Can we become Takari?" he asked smiling.   
  
Hikari let a tear drop. "Of course." she smiled.   
  
Takeru leaned over and gave her a small but passionat kiss on the lips.   
  
Hikari blushed deeply. She pulled away after a moment and hugged him. "Were you seriouse? Do you really love me?" she asked happily.   
  
"Were you seriouse? 'Cause if you were...I was." Takeru smiled.   
  
Hikari gave him a kiss. "Why would I lie about something like that?" she asked.   
  
"I'm glad you sent me that letter. I've always wanted a Love Letter." Takeru smiled.   
  
"You're welcome. I tihnk. I'm glad I sent the letter too. My love." she smiled.   
  
Then the sun set.   
  
*****   
  
I'm in a VERY good Takari mood and since this IS the Valentine month this story is good. I dunno. Well, review and don't forget 2 check out my Takari shrine at [truetakari.cjb.net][1]! ^^   
  
Gato Girl #7

   [1]: http://www.takaru.cjb.net



End file.
